Simple Complication
by c0ntxgious
Summary: Short E/O one-shot. Deleted scene I decided to post. Kind of cute, I think. R&R!


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, okie dokie? (:**

**AN: Okay, this is just a little fluff. It was actually a scene I had put in another story but I deleted it. I kind of liked it though, so I made it a one-shot. **

* * *

><p>Elliot suddenly looked at Olivia. He waited until she looked back at him. Then he put his hands around her waist and slowly leaned in. His lips connected with hers and he kissed her tenderly. Olivia put her hands around his neck and kissed him back. Finally, she pulled back and stared at him. She looked shocked, and she suddenly turned away from him. She put her hand on her forehead and then ran it through her hair.<p>

"I...I'm so sorry. That was a mistake," she choked.

Elliot looked at her, sadness etched on his face. "I know, I'm sorry, I...I don't know what I was thinking."

Olivia left the room and came back a minute later. "You know what's kind of sad? I actually liked that," she said. "I wanted to keep going."

Elliot walked up to her. "Then why didn't you?" he asked. He kissed her again suddenly, putting his hands on her cheeks and kissing her much more confidently this time, moving down her neck.

Olivia, knowing it was wrong but still enjoying it, continued to kiss Elliot's ears as he trailed down her neck. He put his hands under her shirt and pulled her closer to him, stroking her soft skin.

"You're so beautiful," Elliot said.

Olivia pulled away from him. He stared at her in shock. Olivia shook her head and ran a hand through her hair.

"You know I want this, Elliot. But it's not right," she said, her eyes glassy. "I want this badly, but...we work together, and you aren't divorced from Kathy. I like this, but I never wanted to go here. I thought we were...friends..."

Elliot didn't know what to say for a minute. "We...we are friends. I wanted more though, and you did too. I don't see the problem."

"You don't really want this, Elliot. You don't feel that way about me, I know you don't. You're just doing this because you aren't with Kathy anymore. You're feeling confused, and we're good friends so you're thinking like that. You aren't going to want this," she said.

Elliot glared at her. "It's not like that, and you know it! I do want this! Don't you see? I've felt this way a long time-"

"Then why the hell didn't you say anything? You were divorced five years ago and you never said a word to me! You didn't feel like this!"

"I just didn't want to tell you! There was too much confusion, and...and I was worried you wouldn't be my partner anymore! I was afraid you'd leave because you didn't want that!" he exclaimed.

Olivia sat down on the couch and held her head in her hands. She began crying, because she didn't know what else to do.

Elliot felt awful now. He didn't even know what to do. Why did he have to kiss her? Now he'd messed up their friendship and partnership! He sat down beside her on the couch and watched her wipe away tears.

"If you don't feel the same way, please just tell me," he said quietly, in almost a whisper. "Because I really am in love with you. It has nothing to do with Kathy or anything else. If you don't feel the same way, then we can just get things back to the way they were, okay? We can just be friends, and partners. Please just don't let this mess up our friendship. I don't want to work with anybody else," he whispered, putting his hand on Olivia's back.

Olivia looked back at him finally. "I...I love you too," she said.

He stared at her for a minute. Then she wrapped her arms around him and pushed her cheek to his, some of her tears getting onto his cheek.

"I'm sorry. I made this complicated, and it didn't have to be. I messed up really bad. This doesn't have to be something hard. We're just, um...in love. And that's all there is to it," she said.

"You didn't mess up, Liv. It's okay. You freaked out a little, and I almost expected that. We've been together twelve years and I never told you. You had a right to freak out," he replied.

Olivia nodded and kissed him once, and then smiled at him.

**AN: Review, please? (: Thanks for reading!**


End file.
